


Any Bell/belikov one shots i can think of and write

by EnderAvis



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff, uhhh everything kinda, updated when i fn feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderAvis/pseuds/EnderAvis
Summary: Sleeper Agent!Bell & her handler Dimitri Ivanovich BelikovIn a world colored by shades of grey, loyalty was highly prized. She had always been told that she was loyal like a dog. But they mistook who exactly she was loyal to.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Bell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 12





	1. Hardball oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifingGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/gifts), [a friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+of+mine).



> Inspired by a friends AU/prompt (go check em out i love their stuff so much)
> 
> Sleeper Agent!Bell & her handler Dimitri Ivanovich Belikov  
> In a world colored by shades of grey, loyalty was highly prized. She had always been told that she was loyal like a dog. But they mistook who exactly she was loyal to.

“Dimitri, Harball, Belikov,” the interrogator drawled. “We know he’s your handler.”

“And?” You asked, blood on your face, fire in your eyes.

  
“WHERE IS HE?!” the interrogator demanded, slamming his hands on the table in front of you.

  
“You’ll never get a word out of me.”

  
“Is that so? You’re just a dog to him! Something to be used and thrown once it's broken or dead.”

  
You stared at him. They wouldn't break you. You’d been trained to never say a word even if everything they said was cold, hard truth.

  
“I’ll ask one more time, girly,” He was leaning over the table to grab your chin. “Where is he?”

  
You were silent once more. He pulled out a knife and examined it.

  
“It’d be a shame if such a pretty face got ruined.”

  
“I highly doubt that would happen,” A bored voice said behind him.

  
The interrogator whipped around and came face to face with none other than your handler, Belikov.

  
“Dimitri,” he sneered. “Long time no see buddy.”

  
“I guess it’s been a while, I sure won’t see you for a long time though.”

  
Like lightning and thunder in the middle of a storm Belikov had pulled a pistol out and shot the interrogator dead.

“Ready to go?”

  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	2. Bell takes Belikov to a cubs game

“And the out-fielders are the guys who grab the ball and throw it to one of the basemen if the batter hits it and the basemen cant get it.”

  
Belikov was grinning and describing in depth what baseball was like. Your memories didn't help with sports so Belikov was filling you in. You smiled as well since Belikov was enjoying himself and genuinely making you interested as well.

  
“And what's your favorite major league team again?” You asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

  
“The cubs! They’ve done very well this year. My other team, the blue jays, have not been so well sadly.”

  
“That sucks. Hey isn’t there a cubs game this weekend?”

  
“Yeah but tickets are sold out. You’d probably have to kill someone to get it.” He laughed and stood up. “Well, I’ll see you around Bell.”

  
You made a mental note of the tickets issue and silently watched Belikov leave the safe house to go do other things. You know people. You could always get something if it was needed. If anyone had more connections than you though it was Sims. You got up and walked over to where he was looking at some papers. He noticed you immediately.

  
“Yo Bell, whats up?”

  
“Hey dude I was wondering, since you got so many connections, how hard would it be to get tickets to a MLB game for this Saturday?”

  
“Tickets to a major sports event in 2 days? That’s tough, but I can do it.”

  
“Thanks, I owe you one.”

  
“Not a problem, I'll get you when I’ve got them.”

  
You nodded and went back to where you were sitting to make plans for Saturday.

  
No more than 2 hours had passed when Sims called you over.

“Bell, I got them.”

  
“Perfect, Belikov will be stoked.”

  
“Paying off some debts?”

  
“Yeah, I kinda owe him after the KGB mission.”

  
Sims gave you the tickets, now all you had to do was wait until Saturday.

  
Time passed slowly but eventually Saturday morning had come.

  
“Belikov! I got something you’d like?”

  
“What is it?” He asked, walking over.

  
You pulled out the tickets and Belikov stood there, dumbfounded.

  
“How did you get those? I didn’t mean it when I said you had to kill someone!” He said ecstatically, with a grin on his face as well.

  
“I got my connections.”

  
You and him finally got to the game and were chattering excitedly about who would win when you got to the stadium entrance.

  
“What’s our seat numbers?”

  
“Umm, row 1, seats 6 and 7.”

  
“Some seats!”

  
You were right behind the batting plate and could see everything.

  
“Consider us even from Lubyanka.”


	3. Bell takes Belikov to the Czech Republic

“Belikov?”

  
“Что?”

  
“Someone told me that you’d like to travel. How about going to Czechoslovakia with me?”

  
“Ahh, I’ve always wanted to go there!”

  
“Great. One of my other friends had to ditch the plans so I have an extra plane ticket.”

  
“Where are we going?”

  
“Prague.”

  
Belikov smiled. He dreamed of going to Prague one day.

  
“We leave on Friday. That gives you 4 days to get ready. We’ll be there for a few days.”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
It was Friday morning. Bell was knocking on Belikov’s door.

  
“Belikov! Come on! The plane leaves in an hour.”

  
Belikov opens the door grinning.

  
“I’m ready.”

“Let’s go.”

  
They showed up to the airport and were waiting for the board call.

  
“Have you ever been to Czech?” Belikov asked.

  
“A few times. I’ve got family there.”

  
“I didn’t know you were part Czech.”

  
“I’m from Slavic Europe! I’ve got family all over the Slavic countries.”

  
Someone announced over an intercom that their plane was boarding so they both got up. They boarded the plane. It was a short 2 hour plane ride from West Berlin to Prague. The plane landed and they both got off.

  
“To the hotel.” Bell advised.

  
They got into the hotel and since it was still dark they decided to go somewhere.

  
“We could go to the Czech castle, or the Strahov Monastery.”

  
“Let’s go to the Monastery.”

  
And off they went. They went into the Monastery and Belikov was taken aback by the beautiful library. It had elegant painted ceilings and 2 separate libraries. A theological one and a philosophical one. Belikov walked up to one of the old books and began to read it.

  
“You can read Czech?”

  
“I studied it by myself a long time ago.”

  
They both looked around and even went up the astronomical tower to take pictures.

  
“Let’s go to the Charles Bridge next, you’ll enjoy it!”

  
They walked across Charles Bridge and admired the statues adorning it. It was getting dark so you found somewhere to eat, a small family owned pub.

  
“The beer here is expensive in bars, don’t get it.”

  
“You should go to Finland if you think Czech has expensive alcohol!” Belikov jokes.

  
They both went back to the hotel to sleep. The rest of the days went by similarly. Go walk around and see sights like St. Vitus Cathedral and Old Town square until it was dark. The day before they left Bell rented a car and took Belikov to Bohemian Paradise. The national park was rock formations dating back 60 million years.

  
“This is beautiful!” Belikov grinned.

  
“I knew you’d appreciate Czech.”

  
“Да! Thank you for bringing me!”

  
“Of course. I’ll have to bring you to other countries as well.”


	4. Belikov takes Bell to Moscow

“Bell my friend!” Belikov said entering the room.

  
“Belikov!” You responded, happily giving him a side hug. “Where have you been?”

  
“I've been with my family overseas.”

  
He put his bag down and gave you a real hug.

  
“It is good to be back!”

  
Woods walked in the room and noticed Belikov.

  
“I’m glad you’re back because Adler’s been up our asses about Perseus ever since we came back to the US.”

  
“How has that been?”

  
“Not well.”

  
Belikov sighed.

  
“I might have something but don’t tell Adler. I need to look further into it. How’ve the others been?”

  
Mason and Sims walked on arguing over whether a glock or a desert eagle would be a better sidearm.

  
“Listen Simms, I’ve been in enough combat to know that glocks are way better. They’re lighter and the recoil isn’t god awful.”

  
“Alright, you’re wrong, deagles are stronger. Who would trust their life with a plastic gun?”

  
“Yeah but they’re heavy and if you’re shooting it in a range it’s ammo is three times as expensive.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, yo Belikov.”

  
Belikov waved to them as they went back to arguing and turned to you.

  
“Would you like to go to Russia with me next weekend?”

  
“Of course! But didn’t you just get back from Europe?”

  
“Yes but there’s always a reason to travel!”

  
You both talked about where you would go and what you do in Russia for a while. After an hour it was settled that you go visit Moscow for a few days. Belikov promised to show you some lesser known gems there.

  
A week had come and gone and it was the night before you both left. You were chattering excitedly with Belikov about Moscow and asking tons of questions while packing. In the morning you both got fully ready and were just about to walk out the door when Adler stopped you.

  
“Belikov, Bell, where the hell are you two going?”

  
You both shared a nervous glance. You’d forgotten to tell Adler where you were going and he looked sullen and angry from the Perseus issue.

  
“We’re going to Moscow for the weekend.” You explained.

  
“Like hell you are. We’re in a ditch tryna figure out where Perseus could be.”

  
“That’s cool Adler. Our plane leaves in 45 minutes so we need to go!” Belikov said with a smile and a wave.

  
He grabbed the back of your jacket and pulled you out the door. You could hear Adler yelling at you from inside the building.

  
“I’ve got to admit Belikov, you’ve got nerve!”

  
“Well it’s not everyday that I can piss someone off as well as that.” He laughed and got into the car.

  
You got in the passenger side and he drove you to the airport. You got out and boarded your plane with him. It was a 13 and a half hour connecting flight from the safe house in Boston to Moscow. You spent the majority of it talking about everything from books to guns. You fell asleep in the last hour and Belikov was reading a book he brought. He woke you up a few minutes before the plane landed.

  
“Bell, we’re landing soon. Wake up.”

  
“Already? Alright.”

  
The plane landed and you both got off the plane and outside the airport. Belikov called a taxi and you went to your hotel. Thankfully you went during the summer so it wasn’t freezing.

  
“Where should we go?”

  
“The last time I was in Moscow with you we practically burned down the Lubyanka.” You laughed. “Surprise me.”

  
And he did surprise you. You’d never been a huge tourist but since it was Belikov asking you couldn’t say no. He took you to the red square and you got to see the towering vermilion buildings. You saw the Kremlin and went into Lenin’s Mausoleum. You came out talking about Lenin and saw some souvenir stands.

  
“Should I get a souvenir?”

  
“They’re just overpriced junk.”

  
“That’s fair.”

  
The next day he took you into St. Basils Cathedral. The inside was just ornate and decorated as the outside was. The extravagance of it blew you away.

  
“There’s one more place we should go.”

  
“The sun's setting and our flight leaves at 4 in the morning.”

  
“This will be worth it, trust me.”

  
He walked ahead and you followed him.

  
“Close your eyes.” He said.

  
“How am I supposed to walk blindly?”

  
“Here hold my hand.”

  
You hoped the setting sun would camouflage your face turning slightly pink as he grabbed your hand. He kept walking until stopping abruptly.

  
“Okay, open your eyes.”

  
You opened them and saw that you were overlooking the Moscow river with the sun turning the water shades of gold. The buildings reflected off the water, giving the world a smudged look. You were speechless.

  
“Belikov, this is beautiful…”

  
“Прямо как ты.”

  
“What?”

  
“Oh just commenting on the sun…”

  
You both watched the sun set and the buildings turn their lights on.

  
“We should get back to the hotel.”

  
Belikov agreed and you both walked back. It was a while before you realized that you were still holding hands. Belikov must now have realized because he was still pointing buildings out and talking about them.

  
You had to wake Belikov up in the morning.

“Belikov! Get up!”

  
He reluctantly stirred. You checked your watch and saw it was 15 minutes until your flight departed back.

  
“Get up you ленивый ублюдок!”

  
His eyes went wide.

  
“You can speak Russian?”

  
“I used to work with Perseus, of course I do. We don’t have time for that now. We need to get to the airport.”

  
You both scrambled to get packed and quickly got back to the airport and on the plane.

  
“If you speak Russian does that mean-“

  
You laughed, “Of course I knew what you said on the bridge. Made it all a better view.”

  
You went to sleep for the rest of the plane ride.

  
When you woke back up Belikov was reading again.

  
“Aw, I really did want a souvenir from the Red square.”

  
“You got the best souvenir. Me.”

  
You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder.


	5. Belikov's Birthdays

Belikov looked at his watch. Adler had been dragging on this debrief for nearly 2 hours already. He sighed and rested his head on his hands.

Adler was turned toward the board. He turned around to point something out and noticed that everyone sitting at the table was either glaring daggers at him or looked tired enough to fall asleep right there.

  
“What?” He asked.

  
“Adler, we know this is important but you’ve been going on since noon. We have other stuff to do.” Woods told him.

  
“Fine. Go.”

  
Everyone stood up and left, relieved that Adler stopped droning on. Belikov noticed that Bell was talking to Mason and Woods quietly in the corner. He found this odd because Bell looked to actually be asleep during the meeting. He was nervous as to what they were talking about and quickly left the room. He didn’t like it when others talked quietly in front of him.

  
He went to go talk to Sims about the next mission the team was planning to go on. He looked everywhere but Sims seemed to have disappeared. He walked into an unused meeting room and turned the lights on.

  
He heard them yell,

  
“Happy Birthday!”

  
And instinctively put his hands up to protect himself but lowered them when he saw it was the team.

  
Belikov grinned. It wasn’t like the CIA to celebrate someone’s birthday.

  
“I’m surprised you remembered!”

  
“Well, it was more of Bell who remembered. They were telling us the plan after the meeting.” Woods said.

  
Belikov sat down at the table. He felt like the team really was his second family.


	6. They teach each other to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belikov teaches Bell to box waltz  
> Bell teaches Belikov swing dance basics

“Fine! Belikov, you show us how to waltz!”

  
“Alright. Bell, come here.”

  
You turned around at the sound of your name. You looked at Belikov with a quizzical look and walked toward him. You noticed he was glaring daggers at Park.

  
“What do you need?”

  
“Settling an argument. Do you know how to waltz?”

  
“No. Never had a reason to.”

  
He stood up.

  
“I’m going to teach you how I waltz and then Park will teach you how she waltzes.”

  
“O-okay?”

  
He stood up in front of you.

  
“First we bow.”

  
You bowed to him stiffly.

  
“You put your left hand almost to my shoulder. We hold hands like this. No mine goes on top because I’m leading.”

  
He got into a standard waltz hold and smiled at you trying to do what he said.

  
“Ready?”

  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

  
He nodded.

  
“You step back with your left foot and I step forward…. good. Now step back with your right and slide it out.”

  
You mimicked what he said roughly.

  
“Now, do the opposite. Slide your left foot to your right and step forward with your right.”

  
When you stepped forward you were a little to fast and stepped on his foot.

  
“Sorry!” you said, hearing his sharp breath.

  
“It’s fine. Step forward with your left and slide it out. Yeah. Slide your right foot back to your left.”

  
You both repeated this until it felt natural to you. At one point you looked up from your feet to see Belikov smiling at you. He taught you an underarm spin and how to lead. Putting this together along with a natural spin made for a rhythmical dance.

  
“That wasn’t hard to learn was it?”

  
“No, it wasn’t,” you laughed as you spun around. “Have you ever heard of swing jazz or swing dancing? I bet you’d love it!”

  
“I haven’t.”

  
He stopped you at the end of a twirl. You smiled and it took you a little too long to realize that him asking you to dance probably wasn’t to settle an argument.

  
“Teach me some swing dance!”

  
“Sure!”

  
You taught him some swing dance basics. It was basically a more energetic waltz so he picked it up quickly.

  
You two danced and spun for a good 10 minutes before remembering Park was there. Belikov looked at her and winked.

  
“Well I guess that means I win the argument.”

  
“I guess so.” Parks had a smirk on.

  
You blushed a bit when you realized you were still wrapped in Belikov’s arms.

  
“I always end up learning something different every time I’m with you.”

  
“I take that as a compliment!”

  
You bowed to each other and went back to your normal business, just slightly flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Waltzes:  
> https://youtu.be/xXgk8eNayU8  
> https://youtu.be/YdWtGR5zYEU  
> https://youtu.be/Qk6PD-79YKc


	7. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belikov wants to take Bell for a helicopter ride on their off day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this at 2 am last night so fair warning!  
> Also i wrote this because i saw a post about simply writing what you enjoy writing.

You leaned back in your chair. It was the teams off day at the safe house since everyone was recovering from injuries and looking over new evidence. You were injury free since you were decoding a letter from the mission prior. Belikov sat next to you with his arm around your shoulder, answering your questions about helicopters and piloting them. Oh how you  _ loved _ to see helicopters and planes soar in the sky. The ironic part was that as much as you adored the aircraft, you couldn’t stand heights yourself. They gave you the worst anxiety, to the point of getting sick in severe cases. 

Woods sat across from you and Belikov, giving his input on the questions no matter how wrong or stupid the answer was. 

“So how fast do Mi-24’s go?” You wondered aloud. 

“About 102 nautical miles an hour.” Woods said. 

“209 miles per hour is their top speed.” Belikov grinned at Woods’ answer. You just rolled your eyes. 

Woods got called away by Mason to go look at something. Belikov turned toward you. 

“You’ve never ridden a helicopter have you?”

You hesitated before answering. He knew you very well but you never liked to tell anyone about your fear of heights. 

“I-I haven’t.” 

His eyes lit up like stars.

“I can call a friend of mine and we can fly you around. It  _ is _ our day off.” 

You couldn’t say no to him so you just nodded, hoping that just maybe his friend couldn’t make it. 

He jumped up and went to the nearest phone to talk to his friend. 

You slumped in your chair. You loved Belikov but you knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

After a few minutes he walked back. 

“He says he can fly the Mi-24 over in about 10 minutes! We just need to meet him there.” Belikov grinned at you. 

You set your chair back on all four legs and got up. Getting your jacket and walking back over to where Belikov was you gulped.

“Lets go!” You mustered a smile, hoping the fear and anxiety weren’t manifesting in your eyes. 

Belikov smiled back and took your hand. 

“It’s not a very long walk from here.”

About 10 minutes later you were both standing in a field a ways away from the safe house. After waiting just a little bit you saw the Hind and watched it set down in front of you. The beating and thumping of the main rotor almost drowning out your thoughts. 

A man you didn’t know walked out from the cockpit and jumped down to the ground next to Belikov. Letting go of your hand Belikov gave his friend a bear hug. 

“It is good to see you братан!”

Turning back to you Belikov gestured to the man. 

“This is my friend, Sergei. Sergei this is my girlfriend, Bell.”

You shook his hand and shared a warm smile. 

“Are we ready? I promise Sergei is a good pilot. He’s only crashed once or twice!” 

Seeing the look in your face Belikov clapped your shoulder and laughed. 

“Only joking!” 

Sergei climbed back up and into the cockpit. Belikov climbs up himself, grabbing a handle sticking out. He holds his hand out to you so you can get up. 

“Are you ready солнышко?” He asks happily. 

You hesitate again and he must notice because his smile drops. 

“I’ll be right here next to you.” 

You reach forward and grab his hand. The helicopter seemed to sway under your feet as you barely stayed standing. Belikov puts his left arm around your waist and pulls you closer, his right arm still holding the handle. He twists and yells to Sergei over his shoulder that you’re both ready. Sergei gives a thumbs up in return. 

You continued to listen to the thumping of your heart and the rotor in sync. Before you could tell Belikov you changed your mind the helicopter lurched and you were airborne. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to imagine you weren’t rising into the sky quickly. 

Belikov let out a loud whoop and put his head out of the helicopter to feel the wind. He turned toward you, grinning but only saw your pale face and tightly closed eyes. He gave your waist a squeeze. 

“Look.” He whispered into your ear. 

You barely squinted, seeing the landscape roll under your feet. Your mind got the best of you and your thoughts were filled with nightmares of getting ripped out of airplanes and plummeting to the ground. You turned your head away and felt the sour taste of bile rise in your throat. You tucked your head into his neck, anything to get away from the fact that you were flying ten thousand feet in the air at 200 miles an hour. 

He moved his arm and ran his hand over your back. You took a deep breath and turned again to look. You saw that you were flying over a large lake, it’s navy blue waters glistening and sparkling in the sunlight. You saw the light green of a pasture speed by and the dark green tops of a forest come next. Feeling Belikov’s arm around you kept you standing upright as you leaned into him. You kept watching, the different colors and shapes zipping by. 

Sergei turned the helicopter and you left later than you thought because you could see orange of a setting sun begin to show on the horizon. You took a deep breath of the fresh air from so high up. Sighing and feeling your stomach finally begin to settle, you watched the sun slowly set in the distance as Sergei flew the three back to the field. 

About 15 minutes later he was setting back down. You stepped down, your knees almost giving way when you touched the ground. You listened as Belikov and Sergei talked about something in Russian. Sergei must’ve said something funny because Belikov laughed and said his farewells. Going back over to you he grinned. 

“Did you enjoy it зайка?”

“I did. Having to get over the fear of falling out wasn’t easy.”

“Do you want to do it again sometime?”

“I think I’ll pass.”

He laughed and grabbed your hand. 

“Let’s get back then, Adler will probably be up ours for being away and not helping.”

You two walked back to the safe house in comfortable silence. Maybe you’d take him up on the offer again someday. 


	8. Done With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belikov thought he was done with love. He never would have thought it would show up in the most unlikely place imaginable. The Lubyanka building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat here and listened to Done With Love (feat. Herizen) by Absofacto until I finished this. Enjoy, or don't, I didn't write this for anyone. Not beta'd.

He thought that he was done with love. He never cared to follow his red strings of fate. His entire job consisted of making sure people weren’t in the way. But things never go according to plan. 

Belikov first met her when he was letting Adler and her out of the furnace room. Bell looked at him silently as explained the situation to Adler. 

“What about uniforms?” Adler asked gruffly. 

“Shh, sounds like they’re here now,” Belikov answered, “I will lead them through and distract them. You two do the rest.”

Bell and Adler quickly hid behind the stacks of crates that littered the damp boiler room.

Belikov led two guards past the team, scolding them for leaving the door open. He turned around and paused, waiting for Adler’s signal. He heard his shout and stepped back, watching Bell and Adler quickly take care of the guards. He stepped over their bodies and stopped before leaving. 

“If anyone asks, you are reporting to Commander Sobol,” He hesitated before saying one last thing, “Good luck.”

And he walked out of the boiler room, leaving Bell and Adler to their own devices. 

He didn’t expect to see them less than five minutes later. He heard a Soviet guard tell them, 

“Please go through the metal detector, we need to keep the building safe from intruders.”

Belikov hurried over just in time to see Bell put the bag she was holding on the counter. 

“Comrade Ivan, Charkov wishes to speak to you. I can take care of this,” Belikov told the soldier that was about to search the bag. 

He opened the bag but right before he was about to “check” it, he saw something red. 

It was his strings of fate. He pulled away, giving it his full attention. His eyes followed the strings, right to the other end, right where Bell stood. 

“Belikov?” Adler asked. 

Belikov snapped back to reality, knocked out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and quickly checked the bag. 

“You are good to go.”

He looked at Bell again, catching her eye. He smiled. He thought he was done with lovе, but things never go according to plan. 


End file.
